Many motion sensors available today are suitable primarily for security purposes. For example, when a motion sensor detects motion, an alarm may sound, or a light may turn on. Motion sensors are typically not used as a tool to measure or infer a person's daily activity.
A motion sensor with the ability to detect a patient and monitor the patient's movements, the frequency of those movements, and the habits of those movements could assist caregivers or physicians responsible for the patient.